


Doo-Wops and Hooligans

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clay is in The Wallows, Closeted Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Musicians, Tony is Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Song based chapters of Clay and Tony's married life.





	Doo-Wops and Hooligans

Tony and Clay were best of friends. They only knew each other for six months but it felt like years. Every morning they met at Clay's apartment to have coffee and bagels. They would then take a walk in central park talking about different things. They would spend everyday together and it was comforting to Clay. He never had a friend like Tony. 

At the moment the two weren't together. Tony had to visit his family in the Bronx's so he couldn't spend the day with him. Clay had sat in his place bored. He had sat on the couch strumming his guitar for an hour while staring at the high ceiling. He then went to his fridge and had some leftovers. He then went up to his bed and laid there. He then grabbed his phone and went on Instagram. Tony had posted a picture of him with his mom as they were cooking. 

Clay tapped on the comments and started forming one. 'I wish I was there. I want some food'

Clay then decided to take a picture of him in bed. He posted it and captioned it, 'Bored and alone in bed'

Tony saw the picture and commented the tongue emoji. Clay laughed since he knew Tony was joking. His phone then started ringing. He smiled as he answered. 

"Hey loner" Tony said. 

"Whatever" Clay said back. "How's the family visit going?"

"Super good. It's always fun when I see them. What about you? Still bored?" 

"Yeah. I'm just laying in bed staring at the ceiling" Clay told him.

"Man, I wish I was there. That sounds like so much fun" 

"Jerk" Clay said as he pouted. 

"I'm serious. That sounds like fun" Tony said sincerely. Anytime he was with Clay he had fun. Even if sometimes they just sat in silence. "Plus I'll be home soon" 

Tony realized what he said and shook his head as he mentally slapped his forehead. Clay was playing with the bottom of his shirt as he bit his lip. 

"Do uh do you want to move in?" Clay asked. 

"You don't have to do that" Tony told him.

"No" Clay sat up as he kept talking. "I want you to move in" 

"Then I'd love to Clay" Tony said smiling. 

"Okay. I better let you go back to your family" Clay said feeling guilty. 

"Alright. If you want you can go to my place to get some movies or something to keep you entertained. The key is the crack of the doorframe" Tony told Clay.

"Alright. I probably will. Bye" he hung up and got of his bed. He put his shoes on and made his way over to Tony's apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clay was on the couch watching Shall We Dance when he heard the front door open. He looked to see Tony walking in. He had his duffle bag and his guitar with him. 

"Hi" Clay said feeling giddy. 

"Hello. I have come home with gifts" Tony said smiling. He started next to Clay as he placed his duffle on the floor beside him. He opened it and started pulling out Tupperware. 

"My mom wanted you to have some of her food" Clay held the four containers grinning. 

"That's so sweet of her. I'm gonna have to thank her" he said. 

"I'm sure she'll call tomorrow. I also got you this" Tony handed him a bag of glow in the dark stars. "I thought it might make staring at the ceiling more entertaining" 

"Thank you so much. We can put them up tomorrow since we're gonna need a high ladder" 

"One more thing" Tony grabbed his guitar and settled it on his lap. "I wrote a song" 

"Alright let's hear it" Clay would always invite Tony to his band rehearsal so he could return the favor by listening to Tony's new song. Tony started strumming the guitar and singing to Clay.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Oh, oh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you

Oh  
We find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Oh, oh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Oh, oh

You can count on me 'cause I can count 

Clay clapped and then moved over to hug Tony. "That was amazing" 

"Thanks. Do you think I should add that one to the album?" Tony asked as he pulled out of the hug.

"Absolutely" Clay moved to hug him again. "Everything you do is brilliant" 

In that moment Tony cherished Clay holding him. He just wanted it to last forever.


End file.
